Battleship
by Starman800
Summary: Sam meets Daniel at his place for a night of rest and relaxation (Title might change
1. Leave

**Title**: Battleship

**Pairing**: Daniel/Sam

**Summary**: Sam meets Daniel at his place for a night of rest and relaxation.

**Disclaimer**: Nope don't own them, wish I did though.

**Archive**: Won't mind; just let me know where it is going…

**Battleship**

When SG-1 left the briefing room for their mandatory 7 days leave, they had no idea that General Hammond would have 2 SF's apiece escort them out.

"I don't want to see any of you for 7 days, no exceptions," was his final order. Teal'c was even told to leave. You go through the gate, explore, meet Jaffa, get captured, get tortured, then escape, and then you save the world. Most people would find that stressful. For SG-1, the premiere team of the SGC, well that's another day at the office so to speak.

"So kids, what's say we head to my cabin for some fishing, beer and barbeque?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked coming out of the briefing room, making sure to give Daniel a slight body check into the plant that someone had placed outside the briefing room.

"Sorry Jack got to head home and do some much needed house work. Since it has been awhile since I actually stayed there, I want to make sure my landlady remembers me still." Daniel explained.

"That goes the same for me, sir. I have laundry to do, plus a ton of housework to get done before my dad comes next month for his little vacation," Major Samantha "Sam" Carter piped in before she couldn't get out an excuse.

"Well, your loss." O'Neill turned to Teal'c who was watching with a hard expression, knowing what had just happened. "T man and I will be enjoying 7 days of wonderful fishing and drinking. Well, I will be drinking, but never the less we will be having fun," Jack said with a grin as he clasped his Jaffa friend on the shoulder.

"O'Neill, I regret to inform you that I am going to see my son for the 7 days. I will not be able to attend your outing," Teal'c said, trying to get out of this trip.

"Teal'c the gate system will be running simulations all week, no dialing out. Didn't Sam tell you? She is the one who set it up." Jack turned toward Sam as she was attempting to hide behind Daniel.

All Teal'c managed to do was raise an eyebrow and mumble "indeed," before he stalked off muttering something in Goa'uld.

Jack shrugged and went to catch up with Teal'c, leaving the two scientists to their own devices.

"What was Teal'c mumbling? Either way it didn't sound too good?" Sam stated as they headed to the locker room to get dressed in their civvies.

"Umm, you don't want to know, really." Daniel explained. "So, we still on for tonight?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled, her blue eyes catching his. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, you pick up the beer I'll bring the Chinese food." With that being said the got dressed and headed out to the cars.

No one knows about their weekly get together, nothing ever comes of it. But each of them would like it to become more. They are just too afraid to act on their feelings. Neither of them knows how it really started, it just kind of happened one night 2 years ago after Sha're killed. Sam and Daniel met up and it has been happening ever since then at least once a week, when they were on world that is.

Now if you would have told Daniel Jackson, resident  
linguist/archeologist that he would spend almost the entire night once a week with a beautiful and talented woman, he probably would have sputtered and thought you were crazy. The only thing he can think of to that effect was, "who knew."

Daniel dropped his keys into the bowl by the door when he walked into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot. Having his mail, briefcase and coat in one hand and the case of beer in the other, he looked back to make sure the door had shut all the way.

"Oomph," was all you heard as he set his items on the table. He decided to put the beer away first. These weekly outings have given him a tolerance to the nasty monkey piss that is beer. At least he is no longer a "cheap date" as Jack would call him. Once that was done he started to pick up his belongings and tidy up a bit. Knowing Sam would have stopped at the video store to rent some  
movies, having clothes all over the place would not do.

Major Samantha Carter smiled brightly as she shut the door to her car, carrying 2 bags of food a bag of videos and a small carry all she was ready for tonight, after a brief stop home, to change into something really comfortable and to grab a couple things in case she became so inebriated she would have to stay the night. She only had  
to do this once or twice a month. Daniel does the same thing, just in case.

As she walked up the stairs to the apartment she pulled out her keys and was about to open the door when it opened to let her in.

"Hey Sam, let me take those for you." He took the food and the videos and set them on the counter, as she set her bag against the wall.

"So what movies did you rent tonight? We've got 7 days to kill." He had hoped she would like to spend those days with him. Even if she didn't he would get at least 2 days out of her.

"For starters we could watch "The Mummy Returns" then I got us "What  
Women Want," "Top Gun" and "Behind Enemy Lines" she stated as she was already rooting through the bags of food."I figured we can get more when we have watched these."

He smiled, as he grabbed the bags and brought them into the living room and set up the player. Sam followed him, but only after grabbing several beers to keep them for awhile.

She couldn't resist watching Daniel as he walked, the way his sweat pants glided across his legs. Sam blinked, trying to get the image of that out of her head. She would like nothing more then to rip off his clothes and make wild, mad passionate love to him for the 7 days they had leave for. But she didn't know if he felt the same thing for her or not and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable by admitting her feelings. So she would stay content with her dreams.

"You ready Sam?" Daniel asked, digging into his food and beer as the movie was starting. Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and plopped down right next to Daniel grabbing a carton and a beer.

Several hours and many beers later, Daniel had a thought come to his head. Without saying a word he walking to the closet and pulled out a white box. He brought it over and pulled out two black looking cases, handing one to Sam. She looked at him and smiled.

Opening it up she saw it was a very well used Battleship game, the original one that didn't have batteries…

Blinking his eyes clear he took a swig from his beer and started to set up his game pieces as Sam did the same.

"You go first Sam." He gave her a playful wink as somehow their legs got intertwined together.

"Ok, hold hic on. I'm think hic ing..." She sipped her beer and smiled… "F15," she said as she readied her hand to grab a piece.

Daniel pondered his board and smiled. "You missed. But don't you…" he trailed off for a second, "worry. I won't…" He marked her board as she did. "B7."

Sam looked at her board and smirked. "You missed, now drink beer." Her head moved up. "Every time one of us misses we drink beer. Hic" They both agreed.

25 minutes had passes, as well as 2 beers each. They had sunk one  
ship apiece on their boards. They were both very drunk and both very playful. Right at the moment Daniel was having a foot fight with Sam's feet, sort of paying attention to the game.

"Sam, I'll have to confiscate… Something to me… Umm you, about you... I mean me... Or us. Together..." The look on his face when he was confused made her heart melt, so sweet and innocent. Yes, she wanted him and not just for drunken monkey sex either. She wondered why thoughts of monkeys got into her brain. Had to be the beer...

"Yes Daniel. You will listen to what you are saying me." She  
stopped not making any sense to herself at the moment. "Umm, that's not what I said to mean. I mean to say was... Umm. Go on."

Daniel swallowed some beer. The game forgotten and on the table he leaned in and kissed her. It was light and tender at first, but within a few seconds he felt Sam's arms wrap around his body and pull him to her, kissing him feverishly.

Sam's heart soared when she felt his lips on hers. She knew it was wrong, but her body started to respond. She needed to have him against her to make sure this wasn't some drunken fantasy, even if it was. Oh boy, look out.

As their kissing continued, it became very clear what Daniel had wanted to tell Sam. As the song goes. "It's in his kiss, that's where it is…"

Sam removed her mouth reluctantly for the need for Oxygen consumed her. She gasped for air, her blue eyes looking right into his as he breathed as well.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time now. I am sorry if you don't feel the same way, and if has ruined our friendship." He gave a small pout as she didn't respond right away. He started to move  
off of her but felt her arms tighten around his back as she pulled him in and connected her lips to his again.

"Shut up Daniel, and kiss me," she quietly told him as he planted small kisses along her jaw line. Tiny groans were coming from her though as her body tingled from the simple pleasure of someone kissing her jaw could give her.

Her hands started to run up and down his back; at one point - she doesn't remember when - they managed to get up under his shirt. She was now running her nails up and down his back wanting more.

He slowly moved and got off the couch. Hearing a small whimper from Sam, he gently scooped her up in his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

Sam felt the loss of contact right away and put on her best pouty face for him to come back. She didn't expect him to lift her up in his arms and carry her toward his bedroom.

As drunk as they both were she knew this is what she wanted, to be Daniel's, for him to be hers.

He paused at the door and looked into her eyes as if asking if this was ok. The only response he got was her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the skin under his ear softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck signaling it was ok to proceed. That is what she loved about Daniel. He was always concerned about other's feelings first and foremost. She didn't even hear the door open or close. She was in heaven.


	2. 1st Day Morning

Sam and Daniel made love all night, till the early hours of the morning. They finally fell asleep content and exhausted in each others arms. It was Daniel who awoke first, the first rays of sunlight shinning through his window, piercing his brain. To him at had felt like a band was playing all the heavy stuff in his head. He squinted in the light, trying to make out the form sleeping peacefully next to him. He remembered it all, the movies, beer, the board game, and he couldn't forget the kiss they had shared. The hang over wasn't that bad, but it hurt. He needed coffee. He contemplated if he should wake Sam up or not, he turned and looked, at her brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. He thought better of it till he had coffee waiting. He got up and threw on a pair of sweats and moved out of the bedroom to start the coffee.

Sam was not a morning person; it had to do with that whole get out of bed at the crack of dawn thing. Being in the military she had no choice but if she could she would sleep in till the afternoon. Her mind worked better at night and late day. She couldn't figure out what woke her up but it was something. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew where she was, the only thing she couldn't figure out was were was Daniel.

Fear griped her like a vice as thoughts started to run through her head. 'Was she that bad? Was it just mindless sex? What if he doesn't feel the same?' She thought she was going to have a full blown panic attack, something a major in the United States Air Force does not do. She started to calm down when she realized that Daniel would not use her like that. She remembered what had happened last night, the things they said to each other as they were making love.

He had told her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. When he said those words it sent a thrill up her spine like liquid fire, better then anything he was doing to her at that moment. She had told him she loved him too and would like nothing more then to spend the rest of her life with him. She also did more then tell him, she showed him as well.

Sam had never in her life thought that two people could be so compatible. The only thing she regretted about last night was the drinking. Hangovers are not something you ever get used to; each one is different and equally annoying.

Sam threw the covers off her body and slid out of bed, none too gracefully either. She rummaged around and managed to pull on large t-shirt of Daniel's. She took a moment to compose herself before the smell of coffee entered her nostrils. It was like a beacon, her body went on automatic pilot and drifted toward the smell.

Daniel was in the kitchen munching on some toast and drinking coffee when he heard the door to his bedroom open and a bleary eyed Sam walk out. He had to smile at that, she looked adorable wearing nothing but his t-shirt. He knew what woke her up and dragged her out of bed this morning; he waited for her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Sam reached Daniel, who had a goofy grin on his face. She didn't really care about that at the moment, she just wanted Coffee! She took the cup from his hands and took a gulp, relishing in the caffeine that went straight into her blood supply.

"Good morning," Daniel said, still smiling at her. He didn't know if she remembered what had happened. From the look on her face and the fact that she was still in his apartment wearing his t-shirt, she probably did.

Sam grimaced slightly at the sound of his voice, too dam loud. She sipped her coffee and smiled. He is such a morning person, she thought. But he was her morning person and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning… Thank you for the coffee." She sipped again. She looked into his eyes and saw them questioning her. She knew what the question was and she had already figured out her answer.

"No regrets. No matter what happens. I loved every minute of it." She paused for a second. "I want to see where this leads us. We have seven days and I plan on spending those entire seven days with you. I hope…" She paused long enough to sip her coffee and collect her thoughts again. "I hope that we end up spending the rest of our lives together. I love you Daniel. And I don't care who knows it."

Sam's proclamation of love and that she had no regrets from last night sent Daniel's heart soaring to another plane of existence. He moved around the counter and took Sam's free hand into his and smiled at her.

"I love you too and have no regrets. No matter what I don't want this to ruin what we had before. I want to see where this leads us as well." He gently stroked her cheek with his other hand. "I don't think seven days is nearly enough time to spend with you. I want to spend my whole life with you. I know that I want to raise a family, and grow old with you." Daniel thought for a second, maybe he was going a bit fast, but it was how he felt. Nothing in the world could change that.

Sam looked into his eyes and kissed his hand as it neared her mouth. "I love you too Daniel and that is what I want too." She set her coffee down and pulled him into a hug. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Daniel moved into the hug, wrapping his arms around her body. He winced slightly as she brushed over a tender spot on his back. Unfortunately Sam noticed and drew back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, worry in her eyes. She moved to get a look at his back when he stopped her…

"Nothing, it was just some marks that I got from a feisty, blue eyed, blond haired woman I met last night. She umm, kind of got carried away in the throes of passion and left some trails down my back." He grinned as he saw the look of embarrassment on her face.

"Feisty huh, you haven't seen feisty yet mister…" In the span of two seconds she had launched herself from her stool, latched onto his wrist and hip tossed him to the ground, where she promptly sat on him with his hands firmly clasped over his head.

She leaned down and started to kiss his neck, slowly moving up his jaw line to his lips. All the while she was moving her hips against him, making sure to drive him insane.

Daniel didn't know what hit him, one minute he was talking, and then next he was on the floor with Sam on top of him. He felt her kisses along his neck, working their way up to his jaw, then to his lips. Which he wanted more. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, run his hands through her hair, drag his fingers up and down her back but he couldn't. This highly skill Air Force officer had him pinned. He wasn't complaining, but what she was doing with her hips was completely unfair. Why did god make women so torturous? He had to do something! Suddenly Sam got up and started making her way to the bathroom, swaying her hips back and forth. He was pretty sure she was smiling.

Sam knew what she was doing; it was just a little bit of teasing. She knew that by tonight he would get even. Just the thought of that sent shivers down her spine. She stepped into the bathroom leaving the door open; hoping Daniel would get the hint to join her in the shower. She started the water and pulled off the t-shirt and discarded it in the floor.

She looked back as she stepped into the shower. Daniel heard the water start and realized what Sam was doing. He dropped the coffee mugs into the sink and moved toward the bathroom. He noticed the door was open and grinned. He would get payback for what she had just done to him.

He stepped into the bathroom and pulled off his sweat pants he was wearing and pushed the curtain aside and smiled.

Sam heard the curtain slide over and turned to look at Daniel. "What took you so long?" She asked reaching out for him and pulling him into the shower with her and capturing his lips with hers.

Daniel let himself be pulled into the shower, letting her lips descend upon his, as he wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her wet body against his.


	3. 1st Day Afternoon

**Chapter 3**

After their little scrub session in the shower they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough for them to get dressed and ready for their day. After much thought matter Daniel had an idea.

He walked from the bedroom into the living where Sam was cleaning up their after diner activities. She kept the battle ship game out though, just in case they wanted to continue it again tonight. He moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

"I was just thinking about today. I mean what we could do…" He felt Sam relax in his arms for a second, then she turned to face him. Her curiosity peaked at what Daniel wanted to do today; she smiled, mimicking him by wrapping her arms around him.

"I figured we could go and have a bite to eat, maybe take in a movie." He moved and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "We have to stop by your place to get some more of your clothes." He moved and kissed her below her ear. "Then we have to get food into this place or we might starve to death." He smiled and he felt her shudder at his kiss…

"Daniel if you keep doing that we aren't going to be going anywhere for awhile…" Sam breathed out as Daniel's lips found the soft spot below her ear.

"You're right, I apologize for that. I do believe we can continue this later though." He smiled as he stepped away from her, already missing the warmth and comfort she gave him. He saw the frown cross Sam's face almost immediately after he left her arms.

"Daniel, can we go to my place first. I need to collect my mail and water my plants." She regretted him moving as well, she felt so warm and, well, safe in his arms. It felt right, like she belonged there. "Then we can get lunch and pick up food." She smiled at him as he bent down to pick up something off the ground.

He nodded as he finished picking up the things from last night. "You ready to go?" He asked as he grabbed his keys and Jacket.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup, I assume we are taking your car?" She asked as she picked up her purse from the floor.

"I figured it would be easer since its a little bigger then your sports car. You know more groceries, and anything you bring from your house." He held the door open for her as she walked out into the hallway and down the short corridor that lead to the parking lot.

Once they had set off in the car Sam started thinking about all that had happened in the couple days since they went on leave. It has been 2 days and I am basically moved in with Daniel. We have professed our love for each other. The Colonel is going to have more grey hairs then he knows what to do with after this. With that thought in her head she smiled brightly.

Daniel glanced over at her briefly to see her smiling and gave a grin. "What are you smiling at?" he asked as turned down her street..

"Nothing, just thinking of what the Colonel is going to say when he finds out about us." She placed her hand over his and gave a brief squeeze.

Daniel thought about it for a moment. "Or what is the general going to say? You think we will be able to stay on the same team?" His voice hinted at a slight edge of nervousness.

Same thought about that for a moment. "Well there is nothing in the regulations that say we can't. You're a civilian. As long as it doesn't affect the team dynamics, and we can be professional off and on world I don't think he would have a problem with it. We are just going to have to sit down and talk to him about it. First thing when we go back. Let's not hide anything."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan to me." He pulled up to her house and walked her to her door.

As Sam unlocked the door and went in Daniel grabbed the pile of mail that was stuffed in her mail box. It was only 3 days worth but still there was a lot of it. He set it down on her counter. He noticed that she subscribed to Astronomy magazine and some physics magazines. They actually make physics magazines. He would subscribe to some archeology magazines but they were wrong anyway, he had proven that many times over. But he could never tell anyone.

Without even thinking about it he picked up the Astronomy magazine and started to riffle through it. He stopped at some pictures that the Hubble telescope had sent back and was actually quiet impressed with the details in the photo.

He was so caught up with the photos he didn't hear Sam enter the room and come up next to him.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asked, placing an arm around his waist and peering over his shoulder.

He visibly jumped, startled slightly. "Umm... I … I was looking at the pictures from the Hubble in your magazine. Very nice, I was actually thinking about getting a telescope, Jack let me look through his when I was staying there after I came back from being ascended. I was amazed at all those stars up there in the sky. He showed me the rings of Saturn; he showed me where Abydos was, and some other planets were. It was cool."

Sam smiled, He was a guy who was actually interested in the things she was. She liked what he did to. It was neat learning about cultures that had been dead for hundreds maybe thousands of years.

"You have a secured connection at your house right?" She asked him. She knew he had a computer, she had helped him buy it, but she didn't know if he had net access. or not.

"Yes, I got the general to approve it for me since a lot of the artifacts that I translate aren't from this world. So yes, I have Internet access and a connection to the mountain."

She nodded. "Good, when we get home I will show you some pictures that they don't list in the magazines. Before they are scaled down and edited."

His eyes lit up like balloons. "Really, why do they edit them? Why wouldn't some be listed?" This confused him. Space was space right? So why wouldn't they show all the pictures.

"They edit the pictures to take out the stuff that is useless, extra space and things like that and bring what they want to show you into perspective.. A lot of the pictures the space telescopes take can't be used because of resolution issues, focus quality, or if they show something they don't want the public to see. Those pictures normally come to a department in the SGC for review."

"Like what?" His curiosity was peaked now.

"Ships, occupied planets. The space telescopes that we use are very powerful, especially the ones we have in orbit. They have pictures of planetary bodies that are occupied buy the Goa'uld, so we have to keep a watch over what kind of pictures they send back."

"Could we use them to spy on Goa'uld occupied worlds? This could be useful, if we could see what was on their worlds we would have some great intelligence…"

"Unfortunately not, we can only see the planets themselves, not the surface in detail. The only reason we know they are occupied is because of the activity we see in the orbits of the planets and even then they are not in great detail."

He nodded, he couldn't wait. He set the magazine down and turned to face her, clasping his arms around her back and pulling her close. His blue eyes looked into hers; he just smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. It was just a peck on the lips. But it said so much to her that she almost melted. If only Daniel knew what effect he had on the opposite sex.

"So, are you already to go my dear?" He whispered softly into her ear. He felt her arm tighten around his waist as he did that. All he could do was just smile.

"Yes, plants are watered; I got extra clothes in my bag by the door. I also brought some of my laundry. I need to do some of it while I'm at your place." She moved to grab her jacket. She would be back in a couple days to check up on everything again. With one final look around she moved to the door, grabbing the two magazines that were on the counter, just in case she needed something to read.

Daniel grabbed her bag and stood with the door open waiting for Sam to finish with her final check. It was going to be a very nice weekend.

"I don't mind about the laundry, I have some to do as well. Since you will be staying the week I will clear some drawer space for you so you don't have to live out of your bag."

Sam looked at him as she locked the door and headed to the car. "I don't want you to rearrange how you live Daniel. Your space is yours," she said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Sam, your not rearranging my life. It is no big deal, besides my space is your space now too. It is our space now and I wouldn't have it any other way." He started the car and backed out of the drive.

"Where do we go now? I don't' know about you but I'm getting a little hungry."

There was a brief pause from Sam as she thought about where she wanted to go. "Me too, I know this nice little Italian place in town. It has really good food, quiet atmosphere."

Daniel nodded. It sounded perfect. "Ok, lead the way my lady," he said turning in the direction she pointed.


	4. The ring

**Chapter 4**

Lunch turned out to be very romantic, it was quiet, dimly lit with candles on the table, and the best part was they were with the person that made them happy. They had just finished desert when Sam had an idea about what they could do tomorrow, well at least before they went back to work.

"Daniel, when we get home I want to check the weather reports. I know this perfect place we could go and relax, take a walk, maybe even have a picnic. There's plenty of open space, there is even a waterfall cascading down into a small stream; its very romantic."

Daniel didn't need to think about it, he just smiled and looked at Sam. "I think that would be a great idea, a picnic lunch, a nice walk, no guns, no gear, just the two of us." He thought it was a wonderful idea - the more time he spent with Sam the more he fell in love with her.

"Ok, we have to stop at the grocery store first, or we can stop off and get a couple of movies, then go to the store?" Daniel asked taking Sam's hand in his as they walked out of the restaurant.

"The video store isn't that far from here, maybe about two blocks. We could go and get the movies and walk back to the car." Without even agreeing to it they both headed to the video store on foot, enjoying the rest of the afternoon together as they walked.

They agreed to pick one movie each and that the other person has to watch the movie. Daniel picked out Renaissance Man with Danny Divito, saying that he heard some people talking about it in the coffee shop a couple days ago, and that he thought it would be a good movie even though it was about the army in a way.

Sam had to laugh about that one, out of all the groups in the SGC there weren't any rangers or army personal there. It was very odd.

Sam picked up What Women Want with Mel Gibson. After they had selected their movies they headed back to the car. She was laughing as they walked out of the video store, because she let it slip that she found Mel Gibson very hot, along with Brad Pitt and a few others. Daniel had such a puppy dog pout on his face that she had to reassure him that he was the only man that she wanted no matter what. She told him that every woman had fantasies about movie stars.

As they headed back to the car Sam's mind was on other things, thinking about how lucky she was to be with someone who not only had the same clearance level, but also made her feel safe without making her feel like she needed to be protected. She glanced at Daniel and smiled.

"Daniel, do you want kids?" She nonchalantly asked.

That question took him by surprise to say the least. "W… What? Kids, children as in babies?" He looked at her with a slightly confused expression on his face. "You mean right now?"

She grinned at his look of confusion. "Well no, not at this exact moment in time no. But eventually do you want to have kids?"

He didn't even have to think before he answered. "Yes, I do want kids. I want to raise my children the way I was never raised. I want them to have a single loving home to come home to every day, with loving parents." It had always been Daniels dream of one day having a family and to give his children the childhood he never had.

Sam saw the sad look on his face and knew he didn't want a child to have the kind of growing up he had to deal with, bouncing around to one foster home after another, never knowing where he would end up from one week to the next.

She looked at him, and asked with almost a whisper, "Do you want to have kids with me?" It was a simple question but it had a lot of weight behind it.

Daniel realized before he opened his mouth that he had been around Jack far too long. "Don't you think it is a little early in our relationship to be asking about kids? I mean I haven't even given you a key to my place yet." At least he managed to smile when he said it.

Sam understood the joke and felt her cheeks getting warm. "No silly, I mean do you want to have kids with me someday not at this very moment." It would be nice to be Dr. Samantha Jackson, she would be proud to take his name. She knew Jack would hate it though. She smiled at the thought of seeing Jack when he found out they were getting married.

Daniel looked at Sam with one of the biggest grins on his face. "Sam I would love to have children with you one day. But first I think we should get married you know. I mean if something happens along the way then I am ready but I would like to be married before we have kids Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I do…" She smiled; she liked saying that to him. She gently took his hand in hers as the continued their walk.

Daniel slowed down as they passed a jewelry store and peaked at what was sitting on the window. The sign read _"New line of engagement wedding rings, Managers special 25 off."_ Daniel and Sam looked at each other and without even discussing it they entered the store with smiles plastered on their faces.

A sales clerk looked up as she heard the door open and smiled at the happy couple as they made their way over to the showcase with the newer wedding bands in it. She quickly finished up what she was doing and walked over to them.

"May I help you with anything?" She asked. She tried not to show too much enthusiasm when approaching customers as it tended to scare them away.

Daniel looked up and smiled at the young women. "We were just passing by and saw the sign in the window about wedding bands and thought we would stop in here to see what kind of styles you have."

The clerk smiled, she couldn't help but take in the handsome man standing in front of her, well built, tall, broad shoulders, crystal blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thin framed glasses, very nice catch indeed.

"I will be more then happy to help you out and show you what we have available. My name is Mary." She held out her hand to Daniel.

Sam saw the look Mary was giving Daniel and stepped up to curb this person's attraction to her man. "I'm Sam and this is my fiancé Daniel." She said taking the women's hand none-to-gently either. Sam smiled as she saw the women cringe slightly at her grip, it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Mary backed up slightly understanding what Sam was saying, "_Back off bitch, he is my man_." She unlocked the case and brought out the engagement rings that were on sale and set them on the counter.

Daniel on the other hand was trying really hard not to break out in laughter at the display Sam had just put on. He was thinking that they had gone from friends, to lovers, to being engaged all in the span of just 24 hours. He wasn't at all surprised that it didn't feel wrong either. It felt right, it felt perfect. Next thing he knew they would be married before they got back on base.

Daniel was brought out of his reverie by Sam tugging on his hand. He shook his head and looked down at all the rings on the counter. He saw a couple of the price tags and blinked, he didn't think they were on Rodeo drive in Hollywood. But damn these rings were pricey. Not that he couldn't afford it; the Air Force did pay him a good amount for being a consultant, plus hazard pay and free medical coverage and he actually managed to get back pay from when he was on Abydos and ascended.

So he didn't even bother looking at the price, if Sam wanted the world he would find the means of getting it for her.

"Daniel, look at this one." Sam said as she lifted one up out of the holder and examined it closely. It was a 1.5 karat bluish diamond with two .5 karat diamonds set to either side of it; the band was made of platinum. The setting was very close to the ring itself so it didn't raise the diamond up very high which was good, less chance of it getting snagged on something. It was the color of the diamond that caught Sam's eye. It was almost a clear crystal blue color. It reminded her of Daniels eyes.

Daniel studied the ring carefully; he had to admit it was very beautiful. The stone reminded him of Sam's eyes. Without even realizing it he saw the price tag. He did a quick calculation in his head; the price was actually lower then he though it should be for a ring this size and quality.

"Do you really like this one Sam?" He asked, knowing she would say yes.

She smiled at him. "Yes, out of all of them this is the one I like the most. I love it." She set the ring back in its holder. Daniel nodded to Mary. "We would like this one please, today if possible." He handed her the stand holding the ring.

Mary smiled, accepting the ring. "Ok I will just need to get your size please" She stated to Sam. "Would you like any engraving on the ring? There is no extra charge."

Daniel thought about that one for a second. "Yes I would." He took the form Mary had placed on the counter and wrote his information on it and what the inscription should say, and handed it back to Mary who was finished measuring Sam's finger for size.

Luckily the ring was already matched for her size so the only thing that had to be done was the inscription.

"I will take this in the back. Our jeweler will have it out in a moment" Mary said as she disappeared into the back.

"I thought we would have to come back for it tomorrow or something." Daniel stated to Sam, who was wrapped around his waist leaning her head on his chest enjoying the comfort that is Daniel.

"Guess they have a good jeweler that is the only thing I can think of." She paused for a moment. "Do you think we are rushing into this? I mean we were just talking about it and then we saw this shop" She was silenced by Daniel place his finger on her lips.

"Sam, I love you and I do want to marry you, I don't care if it is tomorrow, next week, or next year. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you, and how you make me feel. As far as I am concerned we are already married; we just don't have that paper saying it is legal."

Twenty minutes later Mary came out with a velvet box in her hand. She placed the box down and opened it revealing the newly polished ring. Using a piece of tissue paper she picked up the ring and showed the happy couple. There on the inside of the band was where the inscription started. On the outside band were the last three words to the inscription, _"Sam, you are my point of origin."_

Sam saw the ring and almost cried she was so happy. Daniel took the ring from Mary in one hand and with his other took Sam's hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"Sam, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He made sure to finish his proposal as the ring settled into place on her finger; the ring looked as if it belonged on her finger, like it was made for her hands.

"Yes, I would love nothing more" she managed to choke out as a couple tears fell from her eyes. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and hugged Sam, a very happy man.

After a few moments, the two settled down.  
Lets get our food and go home" Daniel suggested. All he got was a nod of agreement, as he placed his credit card on the counter.

Within 5 minutes they were saying good-bye and thank you to Mary as they left the store and headed for their car.

One last stop was all they needed to make before they could go home and enjoy each others company.


	5. 1st Day Night

**Chapter 5**

As Daniel and Sam got into their car and drove to their next destination, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows between the jewelry shop and the building next to it. With a sly grin on his face he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number for Cheyenne Mountain. He waited for the computer system to pick up and entered his code for access to the secured facility.

He entered an extension and heard the voice mail pick up.

"You've reached the office of Dr. Jackson. Leave your message after the beep and I will dig you up later." There was the beep but the stranger didn't leave a message. Instead he dialed another extension and waited for the voice mail to pick up.

"You've reached the office of Major Carter. Leave your message after the beep and I will return your call." He hung up the phone and grinned. This week was coming along very nicely he thought as he stepped into his car and drove off.

Sam smiled as Daniel rooted through the bags of food they had just bought at the market, he had a determined look about him as he proceeded to root through another bag.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked as she folded up the paper bag she had just empted, it's contents now safely put away in the cabinets and frig.

"I'm hungry, I want one of the apples we just bought and I can't find them." He looked at her sadly.

"They are in the lower bin of the frig, I just put them away." She smiled again as he bent down and pulled one out, shutting the frig door behind him. He cleaned it off on his shirt and took a bite out of it smiling…

"Sam, when do you want to tell the general about us and when should we tell Jack?" Daniel knew his civilian status would keep them on the same team as long as they conducted themselves in the proper manner on base and off world. He had looked up the regulations already. He knew both Jack and the general had to be informed..

"I don't know, I thought I could give the general a call tonight and we can go and see him tomorrow morning sometime. After that maybe we can go and talk with Jack. We can grab breakfast before we head to his cabin." She reached out and grabbed the apple, taking a chunk out of it.

"Hay, that's mine. Get your own," Daniel protested as she tossed the apple back to him and went into the living room.

"Yes I know dear, but yours taste so much better." She smiled as she picked up the phone and dialed the base. She wasn't going to tell the general what they needed to talk to him about only that they needed to have a private discussion.

Daniel walked into the living room after cleaning his ace off from the apple. He leaned down and started to kiss Sam's neck softly, letting his breath run over her neck and shoulders, while she was talking to the general.

"Ye… Yes sir. We can be there tomorrow morning around 10." Sam shuddered as she felt Daniel's breath tickle her skin.

"Major? Major Carter are you listening?" They could hear Hammond on the other end.

Sam snapped out of her pleasure induced trace. "Sir, sorry, got a little distracted." She nodded to what the general had said and wished him a good night and hung up the phone…

"How did it go with the general?" Daniel asked running his figure tips up her neck and along her shoulders.

"Oh it went fine, he can see us tomorrow around 10. I kind of got distracted with you doing that you know." She smiled as he put feather light kisses along her neck again.

"What was I doing?" He asked running his hands up her arms.

Sam had her eyes closed at this point, relishing in the feeling that Daniel was giving her. "You… You were… I forget…" She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and spotted the Battleship game they had moved aside till later. She remembered that even though they had only gotten through half a game, yes they were both drunk but what had come about because of it was something very wonderful.

"Daniel, you want to finish our game?" Sam motioned to the Battleship game as Daniel finished trailing kisses along her neck.

Images flashed through his mind of what had happened the night before - two very drunk friends playing this game and letting each other know how much they loved each other and wanted to take it beyond friendship.

"I would love to finish this game with you. Whose turn was it?" He sat down across from her in front of his game board.

"I think it was my turn when we got interrupted by other things." She had a sly smile on her face as she looked at him.

Daniel kept a straight face as he motioned with his hand for her to continue. The game wasn't going to take long as they were almost done anyway. They only had to get one more ship and it would be over but it was going to be fun and then they could cuddle on the couch and watch their movies.

Sam studied her board closely. She had misses all over the place so it was hard to find out where the little ship was that only need two hits to sink it. Little bastard, she thought. Daniel had found hers in the first couple of hits, but he still had to sink her carrier. "Let's go with F9." She said looking up at him as he looked at his board. She prayed it was a hit, she wanted some cuddling time with her man.

"Sam, I'm sorry but it was a miss." He smiled as her face fell; he was in no way going to make this easy for her. But she would get it soon, she was zeroing in on the location. He studied his own board and discovered where her ship was by process of elimination.

"G10…" He smiled at her. There was no other place she could have hidden the big carrier. He leaned back against the chair he was near, and watched her reaction. He wanted cuddle time too…

There was a small mumble under Sam's breath that either was a curse or something else. He couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you too well?" He asked leaning forward as if to hear her better.

"I said it was a hit. Now shut up, mark your board and get ready cause I'm coming after you," she said as she looked at her board again.

"I8…" It was just a random guess but what the hell.

"Dam, Hit…" Daniel stated looking up at a smiling Sam. He looked at his board, studying it carefully; she could have her last ship going down or across.

"Umm, G11…" He waited. If he wasn't right he was sunk, there was only on other way to go to sink his ship.

"Miss… I9." Sam said happily. She knew she had him, it was cuddle time, she thought, as she placed the red marker in the slot.

"You sunk my battleship." Daniel pouted, he wanted to win…

"You poor thing you, you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Sam asked clearing the games off the table and leaning over to Daniel.

"Yes that would make me feel much better." He said smiling as Sam gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled as she went in to give Daniel his kiss. After about 20 seconds of this she pulled back, still smiling..

"Better now?" She asked. Not waiting for a response, she stood and stretched her back as she walked into the bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable.

"Yes much better, thank you." He watched her walk away admiring the view from behind. He had to smile at that, Sam was the most beautiful women on Earth, and they were going to be married, and spend the rest of their life together. He loved that idea, he loved her even more, but he could share the love.

"So what do you want to watch first?" He heard her shout from the bedroom.


	6. Meeting

Daniel awoke the next morning with a tassel of blonde hair in his face. He let his eyes slowly adjust to the light now streaming through his windows as he looked around for his glasses. The TV was turned on to the menu of the last DVD they had watched, apparently they had fallen asleep during the video. Reaching over he found his glasses and put them on looking at the clock on his VCR.

He sat up when he saw that is was 8:45 in the morning. "Sam… Sam wake up we have to get ready to go and talk to the general…"

He gently shook her awake, knowing they would have to shower quickly and get to the mountain for their meeting with the General.

"G'way, m'tired…" Was all he managed to hear from her position on his chest.

"Sam, honey come on wake up we have to go and see the General, remember?" he said, nudging her a little harder this time.

"I know you want to sleep. Once we get back from Jack's house you can take a nap ok?"

Daniel had started to slid out from under her when he felt her nails dig into his thigh. He stopped not wanting to have any more damage inflicted on him.

Sam looked up at him, sleep still apparent in her blue eyes. "Pillows don't move…" She smiled at him as she slowly unlatched her nails form his thigh muscle and stretched.

"But since you woke me up I guess I have to get up then huh?" She moved off the sofa and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Why don't you start the coffee, I'll hop in the shower and get ready, then when I am done my coffee will be ready and you can get cleaned up and we shall leave."

Now he couldn't really argue with her logic, specially since she was running her figures along his neck very softly. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he nodded..

"We are going to have to pick up breakfast on the way there you know," she shouted from the bathroom as she threw her clothes out into the hallway. He knew she was teasing him, or torturing him. Either way he would get even at some point in the day.

It was 9:30 when they left the apartment for the mountain. They stopped at the local bakery, grabbed some donuts and more coffee, and finally reached the mountain at 9:55 on the dot. It helped that Sam wrestled Daniel for the keys and she could drive like a crazy person when she needed to.

"You nervous?" Daniel asked as they walked towards the general's office.

"A little, how about you?" Sam asked looking at him as they got to his door.

"I'd rather face a contingent of Jaffa right about now, to tell you the truth."

Sam gave Daniel's hand a reassuring squeeze before they knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a gruff voice from behind the door. They walked in and saw General Hammond was not alone.

He looked up from his desk, immediately saw the ring on Sam's finger, and let out a hiss of air.

Major, Dr. Jackson, you remember Colonel Simmons from the Pentagon?" Simmons turned to look at them with almost a leer on his face.

"Colonel," Sam acknowledged coldly with a nod of her head.

"The Colonel here as been telling me that you two have been conducting yourself contrary to regulations. I have informed him that the two of you would adhere to the rules like everybody else and would discuss any change in your status with me or Colonel O'Neill before it went too far."

Daniel stepped forward and looked at General Hammond. "Sir, that is why we are here today. We have realized our feelings towards each other have been growing these past few years and have decided to see were they took us, it has only become serious since we went on leave."

Sam stepped forward to continue. "We came here to discuss this with you before we went any further. Daniel has asked me to marry him and I have accepted. We are looking for a place of our own to live in but for the moment I am at his apartment until we come back from leave then we will switch back and forth till a more suitable place can be found."

Hammond nodded, he was thrilled that these two had finally found happiness with each other. "Well, I don't see it as a problem, I know you will conduct yourselves in the highest manner when you are on base and off world correct?"

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

"Well, unfortunately some people who I work for do not believe that is such a good idea." Simmons reached into his pocket and pulled out some papers. "Effective the moment Major Carter comes back from leave she is to be re-assigned to my division in the pentagon." Simmons now had a really smug look on his face. "There, with Major Carter's cooperation, we will see how much she still retains from the time she was joined with the symbiot Jolinar." He dropped the papers on Hammond's desk and stood back.

Sam looked at Daniel then to the general. "Sir, he can't do that can he? Washington? Sir, Daniel and I want a family. I'll resign my commission before I move away from Daniel, the gate, and my work."

"I'm sorry major but the pentagon feels that you having a child with Daniel Jackson would not be the correct match for your DNA. Someone like Colonel O'Neill would be a better choice since he had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his head."

"Why you son of a…" Before anyone could react Daniel took a swing at Simmons and connected his fist with the man's jaw. A reverberating crack was head at the impact. Simmons was knocked against the wall, and slid down it clutching his jaw.

Daniel walked over ignoring the pain in his hand, his eyes flashed with anger. Simmons was bent over trying to get up when a knee can crashing into his nose and sending him back down onto the floor. Daniel was ready to pick him up and hit him again when a pair of SF's came in and pulled him away from Simmons.

General Hammond had seen some amazing things in his career but this was something that he would never forget. Daniel had moved quicker then he ever thought possible for a man without military training, he did have hand to hand combat training from Jack and Teal'c. But still he wasn't a solider and yet he mopped the floor with one.

"Daniel, it's ok.. Calm down." Sam was next to Daniel looking at his hand trying to get him to back off so he wouldn't kill the man who threatened to take her away.

Daniel gained control of himself and moved away from the SF's that were ready in case he exploded again.

"Sir, I apologize for this." He pointed to Simmons, propped up against the wall, holding his nose trying to stem the blood flowing out of it.

"It was uncalled for and I submit myself to whatever punishment you deem necessary."

Hammond looked from Daniel to Simmons. He just smiled… "No need to apologize Dr. Jackson. He slipped, and that is what it will say in my report on this incident to the president." There was a brief pause.

"I had already been in contact with the president on this matter, when Major Carter called. I discussed it with him and make sure it was ok just in case. I figured something might be going on so I already got dispensation for the two of you, provided the terms I mentioned before are followed."

"Yes sir. We will conduct ourselves accordingly on base and off world," they answered almost simultaneously.

General Hammond stood and came around and stopped in front of Simmons. "As for you Colonel, I want you off my base in 5 minutes. You better pray that after I report this to your superiors, they are more lenient on you then I would be."

Daniel smiled and stepped forward. "Sir, Sam and I will be going over to Jack's after we leave here to tell him about us. As my immediate boss I should report this incident to him as well should I not?"

Hammond nodded. "Yes Dr. Jackson you should." Sam stepped in on this one. "Teal'c is with the Colonel right now, I guess we should tell him about this incident as well, so the whole team is informed and there are no surprises about it."

"Yes Major you are correct. He should be informed as well, Keeping the team dynamic stable is important." They looked towards Simmons who was being escorted out the door by a medic and two SF's. He turned back at the mention of Teal'c and Jack's name, and visibly paled.

Daniel walked up to him, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "If you ever come near Sam, or our family. I… Will… Kill… You…" He made sure to draw it out to get the point across.

Once everything was settled down the General turned towards Sam and Daniel. "You two go and enjoy the rest of your vacation. Major Carter, make sure Dr. Jackson has his hand looked at before you head out."

"Yes Sir." Sam slipped her arm through Daniel's and 'escorted' him out. "Thank you sir." They both disappeared through the door.

The General looked up into the corner of his office and saw the video camera. He would have to get the tape of today's events and give it to Jack for Christmas. He smiled at the memory of Daniel kicking the crap out of Simmons, shook his head and started on his incident report.


	7. Infirmary

**Chapter 7**

Daniel cradled his injured hand in his good one.. It had already started to swell. He could move his fingers but it still hurt. Hopefully it wasn't broken, that would put a damper on their week off.

"Daniel how you doing?" Sam asked as she guided him into the elevator that would take them to the infirmary.

"I've had worse, compared to them this is a stubbed toe." He smiled, the pain was becoming a dull throbbing now.

"I can't believe you did that Daniel. You moved so fast, I don't think Simmons knew what was going on until after the fact." She looked at him as the doors opened on the infirmary level.

"Well one thing Jack and Teal'c keep drilling into me at those hand to hand sessions is, If you're going to hit someone make it so they can't get back up, or else they're going to be really, really pissed." He smiled, knowing Jack would have been proud of him today.

"Besides, I couldn't let them take you to become their lab rat or try to get you to make a child with Jack. He is my best friend but still, that is just wrong." He shuddered playfully at the thought.

"Your are my world Sam, I'm not going to let anything happen to you as long as there is breath in my lungs. I promise you that."

She knew he would die for her, it was said in his eyes. She knew that if it came down to it he would gladly give up his life to save hers, no matter what the cost, but she also knew that without him she wouldn't survive. She had finally found her soul mate, the one true person that she was meant to be with, and she wasn't going to let him go.

"Daniel, I love you!" She stopped and pressed him against the wall, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Daniel lasted 20 seconds before crying out from the pressure on his hand. But he enjoyed the kiss.

Sam heard his cry and almost instantly backed off. "Daniel I'm so sorry I forgot, I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Hay, it's ok. The kiss made up for it, besides that there is nothing to forgive." He placed his good hand against her cheek and caressed it softly. "Now lets get this looked at and head over to Jack's place, I'm sure he'll want to hear the whole story."

Janet Fraiser, Chief Medical Officer of the SGC, had seen a lot of injuries in her time, everything from broken toes to massive internal damage, and she always dealt with it in a professional manner, but when Daniel Jackson walked in to her Infirmary cradling his hand, while he was is supposed to be on vacation, it kind of made her want to loose it.

Janet looked up from her paper work as the two walked in and she had to smile.

"What on this Earth could you have done while you were on vacation? I mean what don't you get about the terms rest and relaxation?" She pulled his oversized file from the drawer and motioned for him to follow her.

"Really it wasn't my fault, I was upset about what Colonel Simmons said and I knocked him out."

Janet couldn't believe what she just heard, Daniel hurt his hand by knocking out an Air Force colonel. She just shook her head. "This place is insane." she thought.

"Why don't you start from the beginning while I get this x-rayed and secured," Janet said while injecting him with a mild pain killer to help easy his discomfort.

Daniel took a breath and looked to Sam who just nodded, saying he should tell it.

"Sam and I came in to talk with the general about us, Colonel Simmons was already there saying we had conducted ourselves in a unprofessional manner and Sam was to be transferred to the Pentagon, and was to undergo some tests to see if they could tap into the memories of Jolinar." He took another breath.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Janet held up her hand. "What do you mean by talking to the general about 'us' and 'unprofessional manner?'"

Daniel blinked and continued, "We also stated that we did not want to be separated from each other and that we were planning on getting married and starting a family. Colonel Simmons then said that the Pentagon's opinion was that Sam and I having a child would be a waste of her DNA. They believed Colonel O'Neill would be a better DNA match because he had the Ancients downloaded into his head."

Daniel shrugged as Janet looked at him. "So I kind of got mad and punched him. When he started to get back up I kneed him in the nose as hard as I could."

"Married? Children?" She was a little bit confused. "What?"

Sam stepped in to clarify. "Janet, we would have told you, but we just realized that we have very strong feelings for each other and we wanted to see where it would take us. Yesterday we were out running some errands and we passed a jewelry store and we went in. When we come out I had this."

Sam held up her hand so Janet could see the ring on her finger; even under the Mountain it still sparkled.

Janet stopped breathing, on her friend's figure was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, especially since the stone was a light blue color that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Oh my god Sam, its gorgeous. I love the color." Janet looked to Daniel who had a weird smile on his face. Janet realized that the medication was taking effect and he might be kind of loopy for the next hour or so.

"I am so happy for both of you. My nurses are going to want to kill you Sam, you have got a real stud muffin as they like to call him."

Sam smiled as Janet finished wrapping Daniel's hand up in an ace bandage. She knew what she had, she had Daniel Jackson, the only man she ever wanted, or will ever have.

"Daniel, your hand isn't broken, just sprained pretty good. I gave you a shot for the pain, you can take Tylenol after that wears out." Janet realized that he wasn't really paying attention to her, so she turned to Sam.

"He'll be in some discomfort for the next day or two, but he will be fine by the time you guys come back, he might have to keep the bandage on for a week or so. Ice it every so often and give him Tylenol for any pain."

Sam and Janet looked at Daniel as his eyes moved around the room in a daze.

Janet turned to Sam. "You probably should drive, I gave him a little too much pain killer to be on the safe side. He should be fine in about an hour or two. Hopefully he will fall asleep, while the drug filters through his system."

Sam nodded, moving next to him. "We are going up to the colonel's cabin after we leave here to let him know what is going on, so hopefully he will sleep in the car for the ride."

Daniel wasn't that drugged, it felt like there was a bag of cotton over his head and he couldn't really focus too well. He wasn't going to start mumbling and spouting things off like some drunken idiot he resolved. Jack would harass him for months on end if he showed up like that.

"Daniel? Daniel?" Sam was calling his name, he looked up at her and smiled.

"It's time to go sweetie." Sam gave him one of her perfect smiles, the kind that lights up any room she is in. She took his hand and helped him off the bed.. Saying bye to Janet, they walked out and headed up to the surface, ready to go to Jack's place.

Daniel allowed himself to be guided out; he didn't want to walk into anything. He wanted to remember to ask Janet what she gave him, and why so much. After a few steps he decided he just wanted to sleep, that's all.

He recalled Sam taking his hand and leading him up the surface, saying something to the guards and then putting him in the passenger side of his SUV. He was aware of her searching his pockets for his keys, then he fell asleep before she even got into the car herself.


	8. Jack's House

Chapter 8 

Sam drove toward Jack's cabin as Daniel slept off the drug that Janet had given him. Every so often Sam would glance at the man she was going to marry, he was so angelic when he slept, so child like. He made her warm inside knowing that any child they produced would be one of love and understanding. She knew that Daniel would be a great father. She only hoped that she could be as good as a mother.

She brushed off those bad thoughts and thought about their wedding. She knew he wanted it small, so did she for that matter. It was mostly going to be the people from the SGC. Since neither of them had real lives outside of the mountain they had no friends except those they worked with.

Maybe they would go some place warm for their honeymoon, hell, maybe they would go off world for it. They could go to Vegas right now and get married with Elvis as a witness and she would be happy about it, cause she would be marrying the man she loved more than life itself.

Daniel started to wake up before they hit Jack's. cabin. He let out a small moan and stretched his back as much as he could in the confines of the car. He instantly looked at Sam and smiled as he watched her driving, signing along with the radio.

"Hey, how long was I out?" He asked, trying to get his eyes refocused.

Sam stole a quick glance in his direction. "About an hour and a half. We are about 20 minutes form Jack's place. You want to stop first and get something to eat?"

It took Daniel about 30 seconds to process what she had just said. "Umm, sure, we can stop somewhere. I need coffee and some aspirin." He smiled at Sam. "I love you, you know that, right?" He asked.

Sam looked at him as she pulled into the drive thru of the McDonalds. Since it was a little past lunch time there was a line. "Yes I know that, I love you too." She reached over and gave him quick kiss on the check before she had to move up to place their order.

"What would you like?" She looked at him as he thought about what he wanted to eat. She was starving, she had already picked out what she wanted.

"Big Mac with fries and large coffee." He thought for a second. "Oh, and a bottle of water." He pulled out his wallet and handed her a $20 so she could pay for the meal. He heard her order his food then hers, which was just what he ordered but with large fries and a diet coke, and 2 apple pies. He looked at her.

"Hungry are we?"

Sam took the change and slipped it into her purse, with a sly smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Well, I am eating for two now… Daddy." She looked at him as his face changed.

"What… Two… Daddy?" He was shocked. He didn't think they would be parents this quickly, there was no way she could know if something happened in the last 2-3 days.

He looked at her as she tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't contain it any longer. Soon the car was filled with her laughing.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless. Oh my god, if I had a picture that would be the moment of the year." She reached for the food with the teenage boy looking at them like they were crazy.

"Samantha Carter I am so going to get you." Daniel said, once he realized he had been had. "That was just so wrong," he said, shaking his head.

She giggled as she pulled into an empty space so they could eat. "Nothing is going to happen until we decide to make it happen." She took a bite of her burger.

He looked at her. "You know I always wondered about that. I know all female SGC personal that go through the gate use something. But what do they use: pill, shot, implants?" He asked, popping two aspirin and taking a sip of water before starting on his food.

"We have two choices; one is the implant which lasts for 3 years, the other is the shot which lasts for 4 months before you have to get a booster. I can't do the implant because my skin has a bad reaction to it. So every 3 months I get a booster shot. If I miss it I am off gate duty for a month till I hit my next cycle."

Daniel thought about it for a moment. "So when we start planning a family you just go off the shot and you are ready to go?" He knew the pill took time to get out of the system, a couple months at least, he had a girlfriend in collage that was on the pill and she explained it to him.

"Yes and no, sometimes it takes a month or two for your body to get back to a normal cycle, sometimes it doesn't. That's why if you miss a shot you are off gate duty for the month." She took a sip of her coke.

"Have there been any incidents were female personal were assaulted in that way during a mission?" He asked. He reads the mission reports on the teams but something like that might not be in the reports.

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Not to my knowledge, but we take the shots or whatever so if it does happen, nothing will come of it 9 months later."

"I hate to think that we have to take these precautions because people feel that is a justified means of torture or whatever." Daniel had a look of disgust on his face as he finished off his burger.

"It's the price we pay for what we do Daniel. Thankfully it has never happened, and hopefully it never will." Sam took Daniel's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Sam finished off her lunch and turned the car back on.

"You ready to go and see the Colonel?"

Daniel nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes ma'am, so you're going to tell him, right?" He smiled at her, batting his eyes lashes.

Sam looked at him before she pulled out of the parking spot. "Cold day in hell, Dr. Jackson, cold day in hell."

Daniel was thinking about some things as they pulled up into Jack's driveway. As they got out of the car they saw a pillar of smoke rising from the backyard, indicating that he was grilling something.

"You want to have fun with the Colonel?" Daniel asked, taking Sam's hand in his, a wicked smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" She was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted to make sure they were thinking on the same page.

"Eating for two?" was all he said as they came around the corner of the house to see Jack dumping beer on a char grilled steak.

"Teal'c your steak is done," Jack yelled into the house as Teal'c emerged with some other food items.

"I will take the one that you did not scorch O'Neill." Teal's said as he set the plates and food down on the table.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, it is good to see you today."

Sam and Daniel both knew that was a loaded greeting, it was asking for help. Teal'c so did not want to be there.

"Hello Teal'c, enjoying your fishing with Jack?" Daniel asked still holding onto Sam's hand.

"I do not understand why O'Neill insists on this sport, when there are no fish in the lake."

"It's not about catching the fish, it's about the act of fishing itself." Jack came up to stand next to Teal'c.

"Hay kids, what's up?" Jack asked, noticing the interlocked hands. "You want something to eat?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and grinned. "Thank you sir, I'm starving," Sam replied.

Daniel looked at Sam. "We just had lunch not more then 5 minutes ago and you're hungry again?"

"Hay this is your fault you know. Remember I'm eating for two now." No sooner was the last word out of Sam's mouth then the thunk of Jack O'Neill hitting the ground was heard.

They both looked down to see O'Neill with his head between his knees taking in deep breaths, as he tried to process the information the two youngest members of his team had just released.

After a moment or two he looked up. "Eating for two? How did that happen?"

Daniel tilted his head to the side and smirked. "You want details on the miracle of life or just how it happened with us?" Daniel was trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"You two, how, when, huh?" Jack was still perplexed - he had no idea.

"Well Jack, Sam and I were at my house playing some games. We got really drunk and the next thing I knew we were taking off each others clothes," Daniel started.

Sam picked up the story, right after words, not missing a beat.. "We ended up in the bedroom, and let me tell you the things Daniel can do. I mean he is really good with his hands, and what he can do with his…"

"CARTER! Stop! Please!" Jack was on the deck holding his hands to his ears, Teal'c just stood there with his eyebrows raised, looking as if he wanted the story to continue.

"Sir, you asked. I was just following orders…" That was the straw that broke the camel's back, both Sam and Daniel burst out laughing.

Jack just looked at them in confusion. It took about 30 seconds for him to realize that he had been had.

"You two are so not going to make it back to base." He said, still noticing that their hands were attached to each other.

Ha, ha, the joke is over, you can stop holding hands now," he said motioning for them to come up and have a seat.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sam asked mischievously. "Carter, you got me, the joke is over. You can release his hand." Daniel looked at Sam.

"Jack I like holding my fiancée's hand."

Sam held up the finger that had the ring on it.

"I like holding his hand too, sir. Why stop now?" She said as he took a careful look at the ring, still thinking they were playing a joke on him.

"Major Carter are you and Daniel Jackson having a humorous event at the expense of O'Neill again?" Teal'c, straight laced as ever, looked down at the ring.

"No Teal'c we aren't playing with the colonel this time, Daniel and I have finally realized our feelings towards one another are stronger than friendship. We decided that we would like to see were it takes us. Yesterday we went past a jewelry store and saw the rings, and we both decided to go for it all."

Daniel stepped in. "We told General Hammond this morning that we plan on getting married, we just haven't set a date yet." Daniel left the part out with Simmons for the moment.

Jack finally stopped gazing at the ring and looked to his 'kids'. His face was as neutral as ever.

"Great, two Dr. Jacksons on the base. The SGC will never be the same." They knew this was his way of approving it. He was happy for them.

Daniel moved his arm to rub his neck. Jack saw the bandage and grabbed his arm. "Daniel what did you do?" Jack asked getting into his mother hen mode.

"It's nothing, Simmons was with the general when we showed up. He said some thing's I didn't like, so I punched him, then kneed him when he tried to get back up."

Teal'c and Jack looked at each other. They both wanted more details. "What did he say, exactly?"

Sam moved in for this one. "When we told the general that Daniel and I wanted to start a family, Simmons said that the pentagon thought that having Daniel's DNA mixed with mine was a waste and I should have a child with someone with better suited DNA."

Jack's eyebrows went up when he heard that. "What egghead's DNA did they want you to get?"

Daniel took over again. "They wanted you and Carter to have a baby because of her memories of Jolinar; they wanted your DNA cause you had the Ancients knowledge downloaded into your head." Daniel shrugged.

"I got mad, and decked him. General Hammond was going to write it up as an accident, but he said I should tell you what happened so you don't find out about it later. He also said that he was taken to the Academy hospital for treatment and that he was making sure he would stay there a night or two for observation should you or Teal'c want to get his side of the story." Daniel smiled. He knew that he was going to be there, but General Hammond never said that. It was implied though.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Thank you Daniel, as SGC's second in command, I should go and find out if he is doing alright after his fall."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Would you like to visit the Academy hospital again? In an official capacity of course."

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed, I would like to visit the hospital again. to help you make sure all is right with Colonel Simmons." A sly smile crossed his face as he said this. No one hurt his friends and got away with it.

"Well come on kids enough of this talk, let's sit down and relax," Jack said as he motioned for everyone to grab a seat


	9. Heading Home

Chapter 9 

Jack, Teal'c Sam, and Daniel had talked about almost everything, but the main part of the conversation had been mostly about Daniel and Sam, and what they were planning to do in the future with their relationship.

"Jack we don't know. We do know that we are going to be looking for a bigger place to live at least, cause both my apartment and Sam's house are too small for all of our things combined, so we have to go house hunting."

"We both make more then enough to get a very nicely built house, with a big back yard, and maybe a pool and a barbeque pit or something," Sam cut in. She could see the house in her minds eye and smiled.

"Besides we both want kids, and having a bigger place will help out nicely. I think a pool would be a great idea. I don't know about the barbeque pit though. Who needs to barbeque?" Daniel said, knowing full well he would get a reaction out of Jack.

"Hay now, don't do anything too hasty like forget about the barbeque pit or grill, I mean how you going to cook?"

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. "There is take out, fast food, delivery, those reheatable meals you can get. Who needs to cook?" Sam said, waiting for the Colonel's reaction.

"As I said, what about when you have a get together or something, how you going to feed all those people?" Jack asked, getting more and more flustered.

It was Daniel's turn to say something. "We can have it catered or do pot luck day or something. I mean why do we want something big and bulky taking up yard space?" Sam nodded in agreement.

Jack was getting upset now. No barbeque at his friends house! Bad day, very bad day indeed. Teal'c, on the other hand, just sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and a silly grin on his face. He knew that Sam and Daniel were playing with Jack. It was very amusing to watch.

"Anyway, we still have to look for a place first so we will see what comes up, you never know, " Sam said, smiling the whole time.

"So, what do you kids think you will do for a honey moon? Go off world?" Jack asked, sipping his beer.

"I doubt it, I mean we would still have to be armed and conduct ourselves in a military fashion, so it really wouldn't be enjoyable or anything. So that would be a no. we will probably go someplace warm and tropical, where you can see the bottom of the ocean from the beach."

"And when it rains it clears up after a few minutes and it looks like it never rained at all," Sam added. She and Daniel had talked about it briefly after they got the wedding ring. It would defiantly be someplace tropical, she had no doubt about that. The warm rays hitting her skin, the sound of the ocean crashing against the surf, those tropical drinks with the little umbrellas in them were all important, but the most important thing was Daniel would be there with her.. That by itself would make up for anything that could wrong.

Daniel briefly looked at his watch and noticed the time, it was just past 9 and they hadn't realized it.

"Wow, would you look at the time, its gotten late." He said looking at Sam who looked at her watch as well. "Oh my, we should get going."

"What already? You just got here." Jack said getting up.

"Really Sir we need to get going, it is a long drive home and I'm beat. I want nothing more than to curl into bed with Daniel and think warm happy thoughts."

Jack visibly shuddered at the thought of what she would consider warm and happy and didn't like the images he was getting.

"Bad thoughts Carter, really bad thoughts!" Jack and Teal'c escorted them out to there car where they stopped for a moment.

"What do you two have planned for the rest of your days off?" Jack asked looking at both Sam or Daniel.

"Not really sure, I mean we could go to Vegas and get married right then and there. I don't really care all that much just as long as we get married." Sam said leaning on the hood.

"You know I think we will go to Vegas tomorrow and get married in a alien chapel or something." Daniel added.

Jack held up his hands in protest. "Now just one damn minute here, don't go doing anything rash and jump right into things. What about your family, your friends? what about the cake for god's sake? I mean come on now, you're not ever registered or anything." Jack was trying his best to think of ways to stall them from getting married too quickly. He was happy for his team mates but there needed to be a party of some sort.

Daniel just shook his head with a grin on his face. "Jack would you calm down. We are joking. I mean, come on, how could I get married without my best man and fellow groomsman at my side?"

Jack stood there with his mouth open in shock at being asked to be best man. "Daniel I don't know what to say, I'm honored you would consider me for that."

"Jack you're one of my closest friends, of course you would be my best man. Teal'c is another one of my closest friends and I would be honored to have him as a groomsman, too."

Teal'c stood up a little straighter then normal bustling with pride. "Daniel Jackson all though I do not know what a groomsman is, I am honored you consider me one of your closest friends and have invited me into this most sacred event."

Daniel smiled. "Teal'c I wouldn't have it any other way, besides Jack can fill you in on what to do. It is very simple, really."

Teal'c bowed. "I am honored Daniel Jackson, I will attempt to fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities."

"That's all that I ask just be there for me." Sam let out small yawn as Daniel was talking.

"Well I think that was my cue to shut up and get in the car." Daniel said smiling.

"You bet your ass it was Dr. Jackson." Sam grinned as she waved bye to Teal'c and Jack as she got her self settled into the car.

"Jack, Teal'c, I will talk to you later. Actually we will see you after leave is over with. See you guys later."

With that Daniel got into the car and pulled out of the driveway watching Jack and Teal'c head back inside.

"Are you ok to drive home?" Sam asked before she settled back into the seat.

"I'm fine, actually that little nap I took helped out a lot. Why don't you lean back and rest, we will be home in about 2 hours or so since there won't be any traffic.

For Daniel the drive home was relatively silent. Sam was peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat with the seat reclined back, breathing softly. Not much occupied his mind during the drive, except really paying attention, but his thoughts did drift to Sam and their new life together and he was happy. For the first time since he came back he was actually happy. He wished Sam and his parents could have met. They would have gotten along so well together. It's was a shame that his parents could not see him today. They would have been so proud of him about what he has learned, and had discovered.

Daniel thought with everything that he had learned in his time with the Stargate program he could rewrite the history books, hell Sam could rewrite almost ever single science book out there with everything they had learned.

Jack could rewrite all the military books on tactics or maybe write some new ones.. Teal'c, well since he never really went to a school here on Earth he could write a book on his culture or something that would be interesting. Welcome to Jaffa 101, if you fail you will be disemboweled. Daniel had to chuckle at that one.

When he reflected back he didn't think he could see himself doing anything but what he was doing. He loved his job, and he loved what had come because of it - his friendship with Jack and Teal'c, his newfound assurance, his home in the SGC community, and most of all his relationship with Sam.

Daniel was so lost in though he nearly missed the driveway to his apartment complex. It was after 11 when he pulled into a vacant spot, turned off the engine and turned to Sam.

"Sam, it is time to wake up, we are here." He gently shook her on the shoulder. He saw her eyes open, she got her bearings and sat up.

"Home already?" She asked looking around thinking it was a dream.

"Yup, some on, lets go and get some sleep." Daniel got out of the car came around and helped Sam out and they led each other into his apartment to sleep or possibly not.


End file.
